


Founders High

by AstraLowelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Godric Gryffndor is a Football Captain, Helga Hufflepuff is a Cheerleader, High School, Hogwarts Founders in High School, Hogwarts Founders in the Modern World, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: The Hogwarts Founders... at modern high school.
Kudos: 4





	Founders High

"Boy, am I glad _that's_ over," huffed the auburn-haired girl as she emerged in the hallway, fresh from the girl's changing room, cheerleader's uniform slung over her shoulder and swinging her backpack from one hand. "Coach was tough on us today. How was practice, Ric?"

The football captain grinned at her, helmet under his arm. "Pretty good, actually. I got some really decent plays underway. Trust me, Huff, you and the squad are definitely going to have something to cheer about when we have the game next week. Wanna go grab Sal and Ro and get slushies?"

"Yeah, let me just get this uniform put away." The girl opened her backpack and stuffed the colorful cheerleading gear into it, then zipped it up and slung it over her back. "Where's Ro?"

"Library, where else? And I bet you Sal's in the chem lab. Either that or he's playing with the snake in Room Eight."

The girl laughed. "He practically talks to Nikki more than he talks to us."

"Eh, that's just Sal being Sal. Or-" the sandy-haired boy raised his voice to mimic that of his friend's, slightly higher and with a touch of edginess. "'-don't call me _Sal_ , Godric, it sounds _awful!_ '"

The girl laughed again. "I can't get over how you do his voice so well. It's hilarious!"

The two entered the library, heading for the only occupied table. Books were stacked so high around the figure bent over a volume one had to stand on tiptoe to see her.

"Hey, Ro, c'mon. We're getting slushies."

The girl peered out from over the pile, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Oh. Hi, Ric. Hi, Huff. How was practice?"

"Awesome. Found a cure for cancer yet?"

Getting up from her chair, smoothing her skirt and carefully tucking a sheaf of notes into her backpack, the tall girl joined her two friends. "Not yet. I wasn't studying biology, anyway. I was working on a proof of Euclid- I'm making progress."

"Good for you, Ro!" the cheerleader praised. "I bet you'll crack it before the week's out."

The scholar smiled. "Thanks. Are we picking up Sal?"

"Yep. Have you seen him?"

"I think he was in the chemistry classroom."

"What a shock!" exclaimed the boy. Both girls smiled.

The three headed out of the library and started down the hallway. The door to the chem lab was closed, but unlocked. There was only one student in there- a short slim boy bent over a set of beakers and a Bunsen burner.

"Hey, Sal, give the monkey juice a break, huh?" greeted the captain. "We're getting slushies."

The boy looked up, sighing. "Don't call me Sal, Godric, it sounds awful. And it's not monkey juice."

"Yeah, yeah." The taller boy put an arm around the green T-shirted shoulders. "But give it a break anyway. You can tell us all about it on the way to slushies."

Conceding, the boy grabbed his jacket from the chair beside him and pulled it on. "All right. I guess I could use a break. But don't attack the machine if it's out of ElectroLime again, please."

"I did that _once._ "

"Once is too many times."

Still joking, laughing, and with the occasional shoving, the gang made their way through the building and out of the doors of Founders High School.


End file.
